After The Aliens Came
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: Sequel to 'The Day The Aliens Came'.  The culdesac kids are struggling to survive in their new world.  But then, the alien race comes back, but not to destroy them.  Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: A Hard Life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. **

**90909090909090909090909**

It had been two years since the cul-de-sac kids had defeated an alien race, but they had been struggling to survive in their new Earth.

They had grown food from the seeds of fruits and vegetables that they had found, but nothing more. Summers were hard, and winters were brutal.

"I can't take this. It's been two years since we won and we still are being tortured," Nazz said.

"Time heals all wounds," Double D said, exhausted from working in the fields.

"I wish Rolf were here, he knew how to harvest and grow plants," Ed said.

"I miss Jimmy. I know it's been a long time, but I still wish he were here," Sarah cried.

"I miss my parents," Eddy said.

"I was embarrassed by my parents before, but now I wouldn't mind if they showed up right here right now," Kevin said,

"Same," Johnny said.

"Anyone know what month it is?" Double D asked.

"Either early June or late May. Hard to keep track anymore. At least winter is over," Nazz explained.

"Maybe we should've given it some thought before we told the aliens to go away," Double D said.

"Maybe they're still watching us with weird techno-camera things," Johnny exclaimed.

"Let's try. Shout to the sky and tell them to come back Double D," Kevin said.

"OK. Oh alien race. Please come back to Earth and serve us," Double D said. They waited, and nothing had happened.

"Shit," Kevin said. "So, are we going to keep the human race going?" Kevin asked.

"You pervert," Nazz said, throwing a tomato at him.

On a distant planet 

"Our leader has commanded us to come back to serve them," the alien said.

"Then we must do so. Get into the ships," the general alien commanded.

**Back On Earth (Or what's left of it)**

"Man, another hard day. I don't know how much more I can take of this," Eddy said, lying down on his bed.

"Maybe things will get better. Maybe this Earth is just a temporary thing," Double D said.

"You've said that already millions of times in the past two years and nothing has changed Double D," Eddy argued.

"Have faith Eddy," Ed said.

"Faith in what Ed?" Eddy screamed.

Ed cried himself to bed.

Eddy fell asleep thinking about his life before the aliens came.


	2. Chapter 2: They Came And Went So Quickly

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters. But I do own the aliens, who will make an appearance soon. And Poohbear98366, you may be surprised.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

It was a new day and everybody was up and they were working on the fields.

"Do you think that there's anybody who's still out there? I mean, they couldn't just walk across to us," Nazz asked.

"True," Double D said, but then they heard a noise. In the barren wasteland, there were three figures that were walking around, icing the barren wasteland they were walking upon, and they were heading for Peach Creek.

"What's that?" Sarah cried in fear.

"Hold me Eddy," Ed said, grabbing Eddy.

They kept watching, but then, the three figures turned out to be people who they thought had died when the aliens had come.

"Who missed us?" said a female voice. Everyone looked, and to their astonishment, it was Lee Kanker.

"It's the Kankers," Kevin said.

"But didn't you get nuked?" Johnny asked.

"Well, the Gods were angry at humanity, so they destroyed everything that was unpure," May explained.

"True, and Hilkin, the main God has spared us," Marie said.

"Hold on girls, we need to have a group meeting," Double D said. And the Peach Creek survivors huddled in a circle.

"What's up with them?" Eddy asked.

"Well, you see, since they didn't see the aliens, and had no rational explanation, they must've come up with their own religion, to explain what had happened," Double D explained.

"So they lost it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, yes," Double D said.

"So is it safe to be around them?" Ed asked.

"Well, I'd like to learn more about their religion, and it could provide us entertainment. So far the only entertainment we've had is when Kevin temporarily went insane during the winter," Double D said.

"Good, so we befriend them. And how did they get here?" Nazz asked.

"Yes," Double D said.

"Good, break," Kevin said. And they went to talk to the Kankers.

"So, tell us about your religion," Double D asked.

"Looks like we're going to have some converts. Hey, where are Jimmy and Rolf?" Marie asked.

"Well, you see, um… We need another group meeting," Double D said. The Peach Creek survivors huddled up. "Should we tell them about the aliens?" Double D asked.

"No, they might go crazy and kill us all. Let's just tell them that they were outside Peach Creek on that faithful day," Kevin said.

"Good," Double D said, and they re-joined the Kankers. "They were outside Peach Creek on that faithful day," he explained.

"Figures. OK, so here's how it happened. At first, there was an evil God, named Goikane. He let there be impurity on the Earth. But then Hilkin, and his army of Gods rose up, and defeated Goikane," Lee explained.

"Then, they saw how much impurity Goikane had put upon Earth, which leads up to how our world came to be what it is today," Marie explained.

"But some people were truly pure, like us, so we weren't destroyed," May said.

"And your technology that helped you come here is what?" Double D asked.

"This is something we invented. It turns the wasteland that is too warm to walk upon into something that you _can_ walk upon. Just pull this trigger," Lee said.

"Interesting," Double D said.

But then, a large UFO landed on Peach Creek. A giant laser came out, and shot at the three Kankers. Where the Kankers once were, there was a heap of ashes.


	3. Chapter 3: We're Here To Serve You

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy itself. All I own are the aliens.**

* * *

"Oh my God! They're back," Double D shouted.

"And they killed the Kankers," Nazz screamed.

Then, something came out of the UFO. It was the aliens that they had defeated two years ago. One of them came up to Double D.

"We, the aliens of the plant Gorthren have come to serve you sire," the alien said, bowing down to Double D.

"Uhh…hold on a second," Double D said. The group huddled together.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked.

"They're here to serve us. Maybe we should accept it," Kevin said.

"No. We shouldn't. We don't know anything about their culture. For all we know, they could kill their leaders," Double D explained.

"But what if the don't?" Eddy asked.

"We should. I have read comic books. They only kill lackeys," Ed explained.

"There you have it. We should have them here," Kevin said.

"Are you mad? Didn't you hear anything that Double D said?" Sarah asked.

"We should befriend them for now, and we will think of something else later," Nazz said. Everyone agreed, and they came up to the aliens.

"Please, serve me and my friends," Double D said.

"Of course your sire," the alien said. He opened a UFO, and out came luxurious stuff that none of them could afford.

"These are pitiful crops," another alien said. He took out a laser gun, fired at the crops and within minutes, they had a field three times the size of their old one.

"This is the life," Nazz said while an alien fed her grapes.

"Tell me about it," Kevin said. He had just gotten a new galaxy bike. "This bike has turbo speed," he said.

Double D was just walking around.

"Anything to please you sire," the alien said.

"No thank you," Double D said. The alien walked away, and Double D tripped on something. It was the Kanker's piece of technology that allowed them to walk across the scorched Earth.

The Kanker's words had stayed with him. _'Just pull the trigger.' _

Double D did just that, and the scorched Earth he walked upon turned into ice. He walked many feet away from the cul-de-sac and he saw another patch of land with a car in it.

Double D ran over there, and saw that Eddy's brother was in there.

"Larry," (A/N: I don't really know Eddy's brother's name, so I just used this one.) Double D said, excited to see him.

"Who are you?" Larry asked.

"It's me, Double D," Double D said.

"You survived?" Larry asked.

"Yes, so did any other children from the cul-de-sac. Come with me I'll show them to you," Double D said. They approached the cul-de-sac.

"Hey, everyone, look who it is," Double D shouted. Everyone came over to look.

"No way," Kevin said.

"Hi Larry," Nazz said, blushing.

"Hey, bro! What's up?" Eddy asked.

"Outsiders are not welcome," the aliens shouted. Then, they fired at Larry, and he incinerated into a pile of ashes.


	4. Chapter 4: We're Nomads Now

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. All I own are the aliens.**

* * *

"Why did you just incinerate my older brother?" Eddy screamed at the alien.

"Outsiders are not welcome to touch the leader or any of his companions," the alien explained.

"Uhh…We need a moment," Double D said. And the group huddled together. "What are we going to do? They're obviously not a peaceful race. They will kill everyone who they do not know," Double D explained.

"Well, they gave us a good field. Maybe we can tell them to go back to their planet and never come back," Nazz suggested.

"That might work. Anyone got anything else?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe we can use the Kanker's freeze rays to walk upon the Earth. Maybe we'll find some survivors that can help us through these hard times," Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, but what if they're on other countries?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, the temperature outside of Peach Creek is 500 degrees Celsius. And that's only on the border. The oceans are probably dried out. We're lucky Peach Creek had a pure water lake that we could get water from," Double D explained.

"Good point, so we tell the aliens to leave," Nazz said. Everyone answered yes.

"Excuse me, aliens. Leave and never come back," Double D commanded.

"Is this the second time you have asked us to do this?" the alien asked Double D.

"Yes," Double D replied.

"Fire at will," the alien shouted. And the aliens took out their lasers and started firing at the group.

"Run, quickly. Gather some food and water from the fields," Kevin commanded. He obviously knew what he was doing.

An alien shot their laser at Sarah.

"Baby sister, get down," Ed screamed, he pushed Sarah out of the way, but the laser hit Kevin instead. Kevin crumpled into a pile of ashes.

"We got plenty of food and water. Where do we go?" Nazz asked.

"Hold on," Double D said. He ran over near the UFO, and picked up the Kanker's freeze ray.

"Follow me in a single line. Walk only on the ice. If you step out, you'll be dead in a few seconds," Double D instructed. He started to freeze the scorched Earth, and then everyone followed him.

"We cannot follow them. Retreat back to our home planet," the alien instructed. They left back.

Double D made a huge patch of ice that they could all sleep or sit on. Johnny noticed that someone was missing.

"Where Kevin?" Johnny asked. Sarah and Ed looked at each other.

"While the aliens were firing, one fired at me. Ed pushed me down, but the laser shot Kevin instead. He crumpled to a pile of ashes," Sarah explained.

"At least they're gone," Double D said.

"So, what now?" Eddy asked.

"We keep wandering around until we find more survivors. Now that the aliens are gone, we can go back to Peach Creek and get more food and water. We are now nomads," Double D said.

And the sun set on the scorched Earth.

* * *

**Finally, it's done. I'm still debating with myself whether I should or shouldn't write a sequel.**


End file.
